


Someday

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I promise the next oneshot won't push you into a rabbit hole of crippling depression, I'm Bad At Tagging, T.J. Kippen needs a hug, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, also sorry for all the angst, bye, okay, the world sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: Tj gets kicked off the basketball team.The world sucks.Cyrus is there to comfort him.Tj realises that's all he'll ever need. Cyrus





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the angst I've been publishing! I was just in a sad mood. I promise the next one shot won't be so angsty and depressing. Anyways, enjoy!!

Tj walked happily into the gym ready to practice but when he saw his team all staring at him weirdly, a strange worrying feeling settled in his gut.

Something was wrong.

“Um…hey?” He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Look, Tj, the coach is goin-…” One of his friends, Mark, was interrupted by the coach stomping into the gym furiously and making his was towards a very confused Tj.

“Kippen. We need to talk.” He said sternly.

“Sure, coach. What’s going on?” Tj was growing more confused by the second.

For one, his coach looked furious and then there was his entire team looking at him with a mixture of guilt and shame. It was a very uncomfortable situation, to say the least.

“I’ve heard rumours that you’re dating that Goodman kid. Is that true?” His coach asked.

Okay, now Tj was really baffled. What did his relationship with Cyrus have to do with anything?

“Why does it matter who I’m dating? It’s none of your bussiness.” Tj crossed his arms on his chest.

“Listen, boy, I’m asking you a simple question. Are you damn fag or not?!”

Tj flinched at the insult and looked down at his shoes. He knew the shame he felt shouldn’t be there but he couldn’t help but feel like something actually was wrong with him.

His scilence must’ve been enough of an answer for his coach because he tugged roughly on Tj’s basketball hoodie ordering him to take it of because he aparently didn’t deserve it anymore.   

“Wait…you’re kicking me off the team?!” Tj covered up his pain with anger.

The coach just nodded, looking at Tj like was the single most disgusting thing in the wrold.

“And you,” He truned to his team, “You’re all okay with this?!”

“Tj we’re sorry but…we don’t want to be kicked off too and…” Mark stuttered awkwardly.

“But basketball is more important than me. ‘Cause I’m disgusting and I’m a monster and you’d all rather save your asses than be decent human beings, don’t worry I get it!” He shouted, ripping off his hoodie and tossing to the ground furiously.

He tugged at his toussled T-shirt in attempt to fix it but his trembling hands prevented him from actually fixing anyhting.

He stormed out of the gym, letting the door slam behind him and rushed to the bathroom.

He passed Andi and Cyrus in the hallway, both of them calling his name worriedly but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. If he did he’d just end up breaking down and embarrassing himself.

Once he was safe in the empty bathroom, Tj leaned against the door with a heavy sigh.

A milion thought swarmed inside his head.

_Kissing Cyrus for the first time, holding his hand and being so incredibly happy._

_Telling his parents and his hear swelling with joy at how supportive they were._

_Coming out to his friends and eventually being bold enough to hold Cyrus’ hand and kiss him in public._

Then the ugly thoughts came out to play.

_People passing him and Cyrus in the hallway whispering insults and slurs._

_Losing friends he thought would be there forever._

_People on the street telling him he was “gross” and “unnatural” for having an arm wraped around his boyfriend’s shoulders._

_Cyrus always pretending none of ti bothered him whne Tj could see the pain in his eyes._

_Seeing Cyrus cry after a particularly harsh insult on rougher days._

_Feeling cast out by the world, standing helpless as strangers decided who he was allowed to love._

Tj yelled out in frustration and slammed his clenched fist into the wall.

Pain shot through his arm like electricty and he stumbled back suddenly pushed back into reality.

There was a quiet _ping_ that broke the scilence.

Tj pulled out his phone to see a text from Cyrus.

Underdog<3: _Hey babe! I was thinking since I barely got to see you today you could come over tonight?_

Tj smiled through the tears.

_I’d love to. Be there around 7._

He replied grinning. At least one good thing would come out of this awful day.

 

Tj rang Cyrus’ doorbell at precisely 7pm, butterflies fluttering in his stomach in excitement. He couldn’t wait to see Cyrus.  

“Hey!” Cyrus opened the door with a wide grin and let his boyfriend inside.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Tj wraped his arms around Cyrus, soaking in the warmth and breathing in his sweet scent.

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked, resting his head on Tj’s chest.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Tj lied and made his way through the already familiar house up to Cyrus’ bedroom.

He plopped down on the bed and Cyrus soon joined him. “So what do you wanna do?” He asked and Tj shurrged.

Cyrus went to hold his hand but pulled back quickly when Tj hissed in pain. He once again reached for Tj’s hand, taking it in his gently and gasping.

His face fell when he saw Tj’s bruised knuckles and dried blood.

“What happened to you?”

“I punched a wall.” Tj stated like it was an everyday thing people do.

“Why did you punch a wall?” Cyrus asked while kissing his hurting hand.

Tj closed his eyes and sighed, “I got kicked off the basketball team.”

Cyrus had to do a double take and his brown eyes widened in surprise, “You? But you’re the best player on the team? Why would you get kicked off?”

“Because, and I quote, I’m a disgusting fag who doesn’t deserve to be on the team and I should just go back to hell where I belong.” Tj said pretending none of it hurt him even though they both knew it did.

“I am so sorry, Tj.” Cyrus said, unsure of what to do next.

He was snapped out of his worried thoughts by Tj’s sharp intake of breath.

He glanced up and was met by a heartbreaking sight.

Tj was now sitting up on the bed, head hanging low and he was crying quietly.

Cyrus placed his hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears but more came in their place. So he just pulled Tj into his chest and hugged him tightly.

“I just…I wish the it didn’t have to be like this. I wish the world wasn’t like this. I just want to be able to be happy with you and not get judged and insulted for it constantly.” He ranted, not even bothering to stop the heavy flow of tears staining Cryus’ shirt.

“Hey,” Cyrus cupped his cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet, “I don’t care about the world. I care about you. And as far as I’m concerned, anyone who doesn’t understand that can srew themselves. I love you, TJ, and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you too.” Tj smiled and pressed their lips together.

“Will it ever get better?” He whispered once they pulled apart.

“Someday, my love. Someday.” Cyrus whispered back, wraping his arms a little tighter around him.


End file.
